


Day 5: Relationships

by GemmaRose



Series: Voltron Week [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Other, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fall of Zarkon, things changed.</p>
<p>Crossposted from the <a href="https://voltron-kink.dreamwidth.org/1161.html?thread=107145#cmt107145">Voltron kink meme</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 5: Relationships

**A brief guide for inhabitants of planets which are new members of the Voltron Alliance:**

\- Do not speak ill of the Empress, do not gaze too closely, do not show her any less than the utmost deference and respect. Her Paladins know, and they have no mercy for those who slight her.

\- Do not heed what whispers you hear of the Green Paladin. They are neither male nor female, organic nor machine. None have seen their face and lived to tell the tale, and those who claim otherwise are liars.

\- Do not question the yellow eyes which glow in the Red Paladin’s pale face, his blade is quick and curved and the last thing such questioners ever see.

\- Do not refuse the Blue Paladin’s advances, no matter how the Red Paladin may glare. Cooperate, and your last memory will likely not be of his bayard pressed to your temple.

\- The Yellow Paladin may seem lenient, but do not let him indebt you. Promises kept may be kept at a terrible cost.

\- Do not anger the Black Paladin. He is Emperor in all but name, and he protects those who are his fiercely.

\- Most of all, do not question how they mingle. Arms around backs and shoulders, hands in hands, the Empress’s touch and gaze lingering on each of them with the intimacy of a lover. These things are common, but to concern yourself with them will be your doom.

Follow these rules, and the laws the Empress imposes, and you may live a peaceful life.

Hail Voltron!

**Author's Note:**

> The relationship is kinda background in this one, but I guess you could consider it as a study of their relationships with their subjects?


End file.
